Conventionally, for bracing the wire in an electric wire construction, a wire grip that grips the electric wire is used to pull the electric wire by a wire puller.
However, most of the conventional wire grips have problems of working inefficiency. For example a worker must move during a step of inserting a linear object (an electric wire) and a step of fixing the linear object by a grip member of the wire grip. Therefore, the wire grips have been required to improve their efficiency when they are used to brace wires in a dangerous situation such as work in high places and in a small area where work space is limited.
Therefore, the wire grip 500 described as follows has been suggested and introduced (see The Patent Document 1). The wire grip 500 has a structure in which a action portion 503 activates a movable-side wire gripping portion 52 to grip the linear object W when a stationary-side wire gripping portion 501 as described in FIG. 5 is hung on the linear object and then a an arc-like pulling portion 504 inserted into an inserting opening 505 is pulled in the direction of an arrow A. And the wire grip 500 can also be operated easily by workers without moving from a front side of the wire grip 500.
However, in the wire grip 500 shown in FIG. 5, since the pulling portion 504 is pulled in the direction of the arrow A (obliquely downward to the right as shown in FIG. 5) when the linear object W is gripped, a clockwise moment as shown in FIG. 5 is added to the wire grip 500. Thus, excessive load is applied to the linear object W in a B portion and then the linear object W may curve. If the linear object W curves again and again, it leads to problems such that the life of the wire grip decreases and the wire grip can be damaged.